<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend in Bournemouth by Ataleofterror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938141">Weekend in Bournemouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataleofterror/pseuds/Ataleofterror'>Ataleofterror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataleofterror/pseuds/Ataleofterror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Hickey escape for a weekend where they have the time and space to explore their relationship and each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weekend in Bournemouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never not thinking about these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have all the time in the world. This boarding house is known to cater to pairs of bachelor friends seeking respite from the busy London streets. The separate twin beds may be easily and conveniently pushed together.</p><p>Billy stands with his back to the end of their bed, looming over Cornelius, who looks up at him. </p><p>All of their previous encounters have taken place in a ship packed with over 100 other men, amongst barrels of rum and tins of dubious meats. Rats are not an unknown witness. For the sake of a quick escape, a maximum amount of clothing has always been maintained. An undone trouser button and lowering of the drawers to the upper thigh is the most exposed they have ever been in each other’s company. Purely functional. The constant fear of being caught may have been exciting at first, but Billy grew weary of it quickly, feeling like a schoolboy peeping in a window. </p><p>He was not ashamed of what he and Cornelius did together, what they were, but knew others were, and that could be dangerous. </p><p>In spite of the hundreds of times they’d fucked, neither had seen the other in anything less than full uniform. Billy felt shy like a bride waiting to lose her maidenhead on her wedding night.</p><p>They faced each other standing at the end of the bed like opponents.</p><p>“I want to see you,” Hickey said, his probing gaze making Billy feel naked already.</p><p>“I don’t like to be looked at,” Billy replied, crossing his arms awkwardly. </p><p>“But I like to look,” the other man said, offering a crooked smile. </p><p>Billy rubbed a hand on his collarbone, unsure of what to say or do.</p><p>“How about this, why don’t we go tit for tat?” Hickey said, undoing the top button of his shirt. He put his hand on Billy’s chest, looks into his eyes, and undid Billy’s, who said nothing. </p><p>As Hickey worked down their buttons until both of their shirts were undone, Billy became keenly aware that their physical differences ran far beyond their stature. He was in awe of Cornelius’ pale, unmarked skin. The scant blonde hair on his chest. Billy felt that this contrast magnified his own freckled skin, thick brown clock springs covering his entire chest. Billy had always felt misproportioned, that he had too much bone and too little skin to cover it. In contrast, Cornelius had a body like an efficient engine, no excess fat, bone or muscle, enough just to power him. </p><p>Billy felt intensely uncomfortable and sat down on the bed, arms folded again. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“What’s wrong is that you are perfect and I am not.”</p><p>“Don’t be a fool, Billy.”</p><p>“I could go and join the circus as a freakish giant,” he said, looking at his hands.</p><p>“And I would join you as Tom Thumb,” Hickey laughed, grabbing Billy’s hand in his. “We would fetch a handsome commission I think,” he said, eyes twinkling.</p><p>Billy managed a small smile, which faded quickly. </p><p>“I mean it, Cornelius. I’m in awe of you.” </p><p>He chanced a look in Hickey’s direction, reddened as he looked down again. </p><p>“You’re absurd,” Cornelius said as he offered Billy a kiss on the lips, coming forward, still standing. Billy opened his legs. He felt the blood suddenly rush down between his legs, throbbing, as he was distracted from his self-consciousness. “I don’t deserve you,” he thought to himself as Cornelius broke the kiss and pulled him up by the hands.</p><p>“You’re much taller, for one,” Hickey said, in an attempt to reassure Billy. “And you’ve got a much finer arse,” Billy smiled. “And a hairier chest, evidently.”<br/>
Billy pulled Cornelius into an embrace to stop him looking at him as much as out of desire.</p><p>He slipped his hand into Cornelius’ trousers. Billy was surprised to find he already was hard as a rock and inhaled sharply at Billy’s touch, ready to move on from the somewhat pointless conversation.</p><p>Billy’s gesture was returned by Cornelius and Billy forgot his worries as the animal, pleasure-focused part of his brain took over. He pushed his tongue into Hickey’s mouth and slid his hand down his flank, resting it on his waist. They fell into their usual habit of mutual masturbation. Billy could feel himself leaking as he struggled to contain himself.<br/>
Suddenly, Cornelius pushed Billy roughly onto the bed. </p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll have to take those trousers off, steward. And those drawers. They’re absolutely filthy. You’ll have duty owing if you don’t clean up your act.”</p><p>Billy did as he was told, flinging his remaining clothes on the floor. He had a fleeting thought of how he might have to press them later, but it was quickly forgotten. He raised himself onto his elbows, looking at Hickey as he began to unbutton his own trousers.</p><p>“Wait,” he said. “Let me.”</p><p>“Very well, Gibson,” Hickey said, coming forward to Billy, who had sat up on the edge of the bed. He could hear his breath get heavier as he undid his trousers, releasing his straining cock from its cloth constraints.</p><p>The time for teasing was over and Hickey once again pushed Billy onto his back. </p><p>They probed each other’s mouths with their tongues, touching each other in their well-practiced way until Cornelius indicated for Billy to turn onto his stomach.</p><p>Billy said something so low Hickey couldn’t hear it.</p><p>“I… I’d like to… unless.”</p><p>“Speak up Billy or I shall need to fetch an ear trumpet,” Hickey sat up, straddling him still.</p><p>“I would like… to take you… as you have taken me before…”</p><p>Hickey stopped sharp and looked Billy dead in the eye.</p><p>“Forget I said anything, never mind me,” Billy said, looking down, Hickey’s legs still around his waist. He touched Hickey, willing him to forget his foolishness.</p><p>“All right,” Hickey says, quietly. </p><p>Billy’s heart is thumping. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the answer to this question would be yes.</p><p>Billy is afraid to say another word in case the spell is broken.</p><p>Hickey pushes him down onto his back. He spits in his hand, gently stroking Billy as he does so, and Billy thinks his head might explode. That he would like to die and live in this moment forever.</p><p>Hickey stares into his eyes as he gently lowers himself onto Billy. Billy tries but can’t keep his eyes open, the physical sensation overpowering his will to look his lover in the eye. He hears Cornelius gasp as he thrusts and opens his eyes, worried that he is hurting him. But as he opens his eyes, Hickey’s dilated pupils and mask of pleasure tell him that this was a gasp of pleasure, rather than pain, or perhaps a mix of both. </p><p>They move in rhythm with one another. Billy wraps his hand around Hickey’s cock, and they fall into a smooth, efficient pace. At last Billy can contain himself no longer, driven over the edge by Hickey’s pants growing faster and faster, and releases himself inside him. Billy is glad that he is the first to come, because this means he can truly appreciate the moment Hickey’s warm seed spills over his stomach, committing each second of the experience to memory, for he fears that there may never be another moment like this again. </p><p>They linger in the sacred silence only experienced by lovers in the quiet moments after their climax, before Hickey slides off Billy as Billy grows soft inside him. </p><p>Billy lies back down and is still afraid to say anything. He’s not sure what to make of Hickey’s reaction. The other man is unusually quiet. His arrogance is usually amplified after the endorphin-rush of orgasm but he is strangely cowed. Billy watches him dress hastily and go out to the privy to clean himself up, Billy presumes. Although meticulous about his appearance, Billy is happy to luxuriate in Hickey’s mark on his body. He never told Hickey this, but Billy once kept a handkerchief used by Cornelius to clean himself after an encounter in the hold under his pillow for days, until he grew so paranoid about a room inspection he came to his senses and laundered it with Lt. Irving’s dirty clothes. Cornelius would enjoy that, he thinks.</p><p>Billy starts dozing and wakes when Cornelius returns from the privy. </p><p>“I’m running short on tobacco,” he says, placing his hat on his head and making for the door.</p><p>“Wait a moment and I’ll join you.”</p><p>“It’s all right, I won’t be a minute.”</p><p>Billy takes the hint and lies back down in the bed, unimpressed. He decides he doesn’t care and falls asleep.</p><p>It’s dark when he’s awoken by Hickey, sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, staring at him, hat in his hands.</p><p>“Good lord man, why didn’t you wake me? What time is it?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Hickey says, not listening. </p><p>“I must have slept hours.” Billy rises languidly from the bed and starts to get dressed. There is a companionable silence as Billy reflects on the more than enjoyable way he has spent the afternoon, sleeping and fucking, like a true deviant.</p><p>“I’ve never done that before,” Hickey says, awkwardly moving his hat around in his hands. </p><p>“Could have fooled me,” Billy says, casually, buttoning his shirt with his back to Hickey as he looks at himself in the mirror.</p><p>He is struck by how earnest the other man looks as he sees him in the mirror, eyes awkwardly looking at the ground, a posture more common to Billy than him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Cornelius, I didn’t realise you were being serious.”</p><p>“I’m not a total harlot, you know,” the other man says with some bitterness.</p><p>“I know that.” Billy feels off-kilter, like a man used to dry land stepping onto a ship for the first time. He’s unsure how to navigate this encounter. Hickey is usually, in fact, always, the one in control, directing the conversation, directing their bodies. Hickey mumbles something and it is such a struggle for him to get the words out that Billy feels guilty for asking him to repeat himself because he didn’t hear him.</p><p>“I care… a great deal about you Billy. You do know that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes of course,” Billy says, and to lighten the oppressive mood, jokes, “Are you trying to tell me you love me Cornelius?!” and laughs. </p><p>Cornelius looks at him aghast and reddens all the way to his ears. Billy’s laugh echoes in his own ears and sounds crueller with each rendition. How many times has he imagined this moment, and now that it has finally happened, he laughs like a schoolboy bully?</p><p>“Is that really so amusing?”</p><p>“No, no, it’s not. I’m sorry, it’s just… I never expected to hear those words from your mouth. I can’t quite believe it.”</p><p>“You don’t feel the same way,” the other man says matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Cornelius. I have been dreaming of this moment since almost the first moment we met. But I scarcely allowed myself to imagine it would come true.”</p><p>“Come here to me then,” he says, the old commanding ways coming back to him now that they are on more even footing. “Love,” he says with a bemused smirk.</p><p>Billy comes to Hickey and sits on his lap, resting his head on Cornelius’ shoulder. It is uncomfortable and, he supposes, looks ridiculous, as he is so much taller, but he does not care. He puts his hand on Hickey’s chest, right where the ring he still wears around his neck falls on his own, and feels the other man’s heart beat. </p><p>Billy slows his breathing to try to make his own heart beat in rhythm with his, making himself dizzy in the process. </p><p>Billy thinks that this kind of love is dangerous. </p><p>That he so utterly belongs to this man that he would do anything he asked without thinking of the consequences for himself, or anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>